bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 August 2016
12:26 I'm going to make a unit called Razzle Dazzle Dorito 12:30 press x to pay respects to chat 12:30 X 12:30 x to pay respects to chat 12:31 X 12:32 welp, im gunna go to class 12:32 cyas 12:45 Anyone here 12:47 Mii 12:52 I'm looking for someone to help me make a team to beat trial 007 12:57 Hi 12:57 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/200147022202929162/214547539305693187/unknown.png 12:57 I had too much time in my hands. 12:58 lol 12:58 ex-zekt-ggutor 01:02 More like 01:02 Ex-dumb-ggutor 01:03 http://imgur.com/2XtSYXH 01:03 This is the final product. 01:03 ...that doesnt sound very good, geo. 01:03 How doesn't 01:04 how does one beat trial 007 01:04 Hi Mich 01:04 lemme help you with that 01:04 welp 01:04 squad? 01:05 it's time I actually contributed in Endless 01:05 one second I'll list my stuff for ya 01:05 thanks btw 01:06 Cleared 69 floors. 01:07 omni avant, Omni Felice, Omni Krantz, omni Silas, for 7 stars I got Rahgan, zero , Zekt, rengaku. 01:07 69? 01:07 Hah 01:07 Not much to work with arm 01:07 Meme 01:07 atm 01:14 you should be fine, dab 01:14 id suggest using a felice lead and ark friend 01:14 more damage and bb management 01:23 hi guys 02:10 guys is good idea try to summon lara? 02:10 i mean its all up to luck 02:11 but lara is enough good to try it no? 02:11 yeah lara is pretty good 02:12 k 02:13 I'm in Mildran just before KM and I'm doing some squad prep 02:14 Which is better, Azurai-L/Alice/Elza/Krantz/Allanon, or Felice-L/Lara/Azurai/Krantz/Allanon 02:15 kira, rengaku, charis and chrome... 02:15 Nice meme 02:15 I have only Kira 02:15 not worth... 02:15 Rengaku is 02:16 Kira's a likely omni 02:16 he can help me with KM? 02:16 i have another kira xD 02:16 Rengaku can 02:16 and chrome, and charis xD 02:16 No 02:16 Burn the, 02:16 Useless 02:16 (keep them, but they're useless.) 02:17 guardian rengaku 02:17 i will sold it for points 02:17 No 02:17 Do not 02:17 rengaku not, the others 02:17 Keep them all besides Kira dupe 02:17 They could get omnis 02:18 but i have anothers of them xD 02:18 i have another, kira, charis and chrome 02:18 Oh 02:18 Burn them then lol 02:19 xD 02:23 hi tetra! 02:30 Bond of Rih'alnase 02:36 is Zetsubo still here? 02:47 is Rize confirmed omni or just highly likely 02:48 Confirmed 02:48 But the design hasn't been out yet 02:48 Hi Ao 02:48 They prioritize her mama's first 02:48 and i dont have her D: 02:48 Nice new Avatar (yes) 02:49 her mama? 02:49 Huehuehue 02:49 Oh rly, this avatar is basically 02:49 hey 02:49 Hio Yugo 02:49 oh hey, Ao got a new profile pic 02:49 Yugi* 02:49 Me abusing photoshop aka practicing 02:49 ho is the mama of rize? 02:50 Horia, Alfredo 02:50 idk her... 02:50 Wait and see!! 02:50 New JP unit 02:50 ummmmm nice 02:52 Hi Jim 02:52 Still 2! Hahaha 4ne, he and his super duper terribly written drabble 02:52 Also where is future arc ep 6 :'( 02:54 wat 02:54 wat 02:56 @alfredo : hm? 02:56 Future arc is Danganronpa, ofc! 02:56 Seiko died, boo hoo hoo hoo 02:56 im confused will her mom come out first or her 02:56 i need buy that game... 02:56 but i will do it when comes the steam sales 02:57 * Nyonne goes to activity 02:57 Whoa, glad I just entered here. 02:58 Also, comment of the day : Solar Fervor Seria#comm-326607 02:59 mfw I'm Lv481 02:59 how many areas in the second gate of story line 03:00 i got to the second gate yesterday and i want to make sure there is enough for me to do 03:00 Ten areas in Ishgria 03:00 HI Nyanlime 03:00 wow lin 03:00 Hi 03:00 lina 03:01 ? 03:01 rengaku is usefull to beat KM? 03:01 ye 03:01 Yup 03:01 but Arus/Allanon work just as well 03:01 Mainly for the OD fill 03:02 sooooo with allanon i dont need him? 03:02 You really only need one OD filler for KM 03:02 You can go without one, but it'll be a bit hard 03:02 Most importantly, manage your BB usage 03:03 yep, that was that kill me, and the threshold of the 25% of life while i ward at full life... 03:05 How would this be for a KM squad? Grah lead, Krantz, Felice, Arus, and Selena? 03:06 that'll work 03:06 arus? 03:06 I used Pamela for KM 03:06 also 03:06 Arus 03:06 yeah a lot of people use Pamela 03:07 Arus? 03:07 is that the water guy or the fire one 03:07 I can never remember 7* name 03:07 Milcham_Nova_Arus 03:07 oops 03:07 Milcham Nova Arus 03:07 Okay, now I don't have to get my Atro up to OE just yet 03:07 sounds like a lot to say 03:07 Arus has OD and BB fill alongside iSBB 03:07 dang 03:07 which gives him an advantage over the other OD fillers 03:07 i gave my Pamela an EX that fills up od gauge hugely 03:07 I like Pamela because she gives Defensive buffs 03:08 i like Pamela cause she fills up OD gauge with her UBB 03:08 Many ppl used Arus or Karl back then 03:08 why Karl 03:08 On my friend's clear, he recommends Eclise. 03:08 Arus is still the most popular 03:08 o ye 03:08 Karl 03:08 Eclise tho, Michu 03:09 Karl... 03:09 Any bad words, 03:09 give him Sacred Dagger and dat gr8 128 DC on normal attack 03:09 You see me go into dark side. 03:09 Pfft 03:09 Arus is the most popular because ISTSBB with instant BB fill rate/OD fill rate 03:09 BB fill, not fill rate 03:10 yeah, i meant BB fill 03:10 my bad 03:10 So keep it fo yourself if you don't want me to file another thing somewhere ok. 03:10 Now to raise my Felice.... 03:10 This will take a while..... 03:10 Also, i need no "x is more popular". 03:11 guys the six pillar rebellion is hard? 03:11 I only give suggestion here. About who is more popular, you decide. 03:11 Alfredo, depends 03:11 I shared it to make your eyes open a bit wider ok. 03:11 of? 03:11 Hmmmm... It could be a bit tricky 03:11 They could hit hard. 03:11 yay cursed fire armor clear :D 03:11 I can barely remember that GGC tho... 03:11 Alpha nukes, Tazer has spark buff IIRC 03:12 sooooo i need nuke more than alpha? 03:12 Phew. The know it all left... 03:12 Ah no... 03:12 Stable and high output, and at the same time, good defense 03:12 Hi Yap 03:13 Uhm... Barrier helps here, you might want to consider Kuluyuk or Ark 03:13 hi 03:13 GrandGaia:Six Pillars 03:13 ummm i have kulyuk but i need raise him to 150 03:13 Yap!! 03:13 Oh, that GGC 03:13 If you have sirius OE you can bring ark oe fl 03:13 This was a pain back in the day... 03:14 Not as "mendo" as Lira's GGC ww 03:14 Dont remind me 03:14 Luckily! 03:14 Vernil bug existed for Lira! 03:14 Doo doot do doooooo 03:14 LOL 03:14 What big? 03:14 bug* 03:15 His status reflection went past immunity 03:15 [03:15 ...... 03:15 I dod not know that 03:15 did* 03:15 Vernil Virus 2 stronk 03:15 and the avant GGC is the hell no? 03:15 https://www.reddit.com/r/bravefrontier/comments/4xrhrl/trial_008_gives_me_cancer/ I dont wanna strike my elitist side here but this is kinda cringy for me imo :/ 03:15 Not rly 03:15 Light 03:15 so 03:15 uh 03:15 Ah, have you read my imgur album. 03:15 Hi 03:16 I broke my phone :^( 03:16 In 3rd phase, doesn't Lost Souls stop buff wiping? 03:16 !! ! 03:16 yes nyan 03:16 So im not gonna be able to play bf for a good while 03:16 ... 03:16 trial 008 is lucius no? 03:16 * Nyonne pats osha :'( 03:16 RIP Osha 03:16 Yep, Lucius 03:16 * is Luci 03:17 Hmm, how difficult can Tilith be? 03:17 ummmmmmm, angel idol buff will help you if you wanna do it with only 1 squad 03:17 if i remember someone said tilith is more easy than owen & grahdens 03:17 Lucy, imagi 03:17 :p 03:17 ...... 03:18 just wanted to pop in and tell peeps 03:18 im gonna go die now :^) 03:18 not yet ao 03:18 ? 03:18 Hi liCreation 03:18 hey 03:19 K expect a wall of pic soon 03:19 OHH 03:19 I want to see 03:20 a good substitute of lara whould be? 03:20 What kind of Lara? 03:20 FINALLY. a bit of justice 03:20 Lara = Selena/Elza 03:21 Ark and Link finally got banned >.> 03:21 ? 03:21 Light. LINE 03:21 the haxxors in endless FG 03:21 they got like, 2 billion points in 5 stages. 03:21 ......... 03:21 Good 03:22 ummmmm im with the same units... i need help with KM, but i will need better spheres i need farm kalon RC 03:22 ha 03:22 the only RC6 sphere I used was 1 Beiorg Armor 03:22 1 03:23 everything else was from quests/FG 03:23 Hey, what buffs do I need in Tilith Trial? And is it 1 squad-able? 03:23 Mitigation for sure 03:24 Ahahaha, I remember now! 03:25 They said despair is contagious (lie, only Junko said this) 03:25 But i think stupidity is as contagious as despair!! 03:25 If not, why many animu protags are depicted as one? ;p 03:27 * Nyonne goes back to look for future arc ep 6 03:27 hi peeps 03:27 YAY i summon another rengaku and a izuna :D 03:28 worth? 03:28 no 03:28 their one of the omnis i wouldnt want a dupe for lol 03:28 krantz yes azurai yes 03:28 them no 03:28 i know it.... 03:28 the only OE worth having dupes is Izuna for now 03:28 since multiple Angel Idols 03:28 ^ 03:29 everything else is fine at one 03:29 Gtg nao 03:29 See ya later, guise!! 03:29 Xoxo 03:29 Bye 03:30 So what buffs do I need for Tilith Trial? And do I need 2 squads? 03:31 generic trial buffs 03:31 the tilith trial is not the big thing? 03:32 No need for super-offensive or super-defensive squads? 03:33 i just got back to playing again 03:33 first summon is izuna, havent heard of her 03:34 Ever heard of Omni Evolution? 03:34 i read it today yes 03:34 something new to me haha 03:34 Okay then 03:34 first one i did was my avant since well avant 03:34 Izuna 03:35 ty 03:36 Do you need clarification on anything? Any questions? 03:36 for now just trying to catch up on stuff 03:36 I'd probably start asking once i run into something unknown 03:37 Do you know how the SP or Enhancements work? 03:37 kind of 03:38 once omni evolved its unlocked i know that much 03:38 Actually 03:38 It's unlocked when you max level and BB level 03:38 ohhh 03:38 even for 7 stars? 03:39 SP is only available for Omni Rarity units 03:41 Hello! 03:41 HI 03:41 Bye! 03:41 Bye! 03:41 ah i see okay 03:41 bye 03:42 Training Lara and maxing Ailce 03:42 OD booster units like pamela are new to me 03:42 hmm 03:42 Oh yeah, I got Lara earlier today with those 3 Gems. 03:43 Anything else? 03:44 summoned pamela which other units are kinda like her 03:44 69 floors in EC 03:45 woohoo ez boss wave 03:45 Atro and Zelban 03:45 Ace, do you know what Frontier Gate is? 03:45 Hi Yap 03:46 Ah yeah I used to do it 03:46 There used to be a diff type of arena i dont see anymore 03:46 now its this collesium 03:47 Oh yeah, Challenge Arena was taken down permanently 03:47 Because Technical Difficulties 03:47 really? 03:47 Ah I liked that 03:47 D: 03:48 now its gone oh well 03:48 Till further notice 03:48 No, it was removed due to too many F2P gems 03:48 really? 03:48 thats how I used to get easy gems 03:48 I wasn't told of that. 03:48 they found us out 03:49 you're kidding.. 03:49 eh it would've happened anyway 03:49 two breaker reis in a row.... . 03:49 lol 03:49 gimu's profits took a 180 when CA rewards were updated 03:49 ,, two in a row.. 03:49 How long till the Metal Units return in EX Hall? 03:50 I redeemed them all and I just ran out of energy from doing MMP 11:09 zel boost is so stupidly close to leveling up 11:09 Purgatory Verse 11:09 (y) 11:09 you can't even see the empty space in the bar 11:10 bre. 11:10 whale it (y) 11:10 no plz 11:10 so verse 11:10 you saw one of Sekai Project's upcoming VN? 11:10 not yet 11:10 college and work is killing me 11:11 I forgot. 11:11 verse 11:11 https://sekaiproject.com/products/fatal-twelve/ 11:11 HOLY 11:11 k elza is maxed out 11:11 * Verses333 proceed to bookmark and insert email 11:11 time for alk 11:12 bre 11:12 wanna raid? 11:12 oh wait D 11:12 I bought No Man Sky too 11:12 and it's boring af 11:13 verse im using you 11:13 you are being used 11:13 be warned 11:13 jk its trash 11:13 * Yapboonyew runs 11:14 .... 11:14 Verses 11:14 meanwhile 11:14 Purgatory Verse 11:14 Y u spending yer money like crazy? 11:14 cuz he is a money tree 11:14 cuz he is pingu 11:14 ... in JP 11:14 and in Elsword KR 11:14 * D Man o3o runs 11:15 pls 11:15 Hello 11:15 > Flowers always wither and scatter, even without the wind. Perhaps that is why the gods visit destructive storms upon the lands. Even if this eternal forest were to fade to red, I would not wish to leave the place I love. It is because flowers wilt that they are beautiful. Glorious spirits of the land, I surrender myself to purgatory and leave you this verse. For now we must say goodbye. 11:15 I never spent a single penny on KR before 11:15 ... what kind of lore is this 11:15 .... 11:15 verse its your sphere, pls explain 11:15 That sphere.... 11:15 all of my money went to JP 11:15 yap. 11:15 all of my money went into my bank 11:15 and food 11:15 it's like 11:16 a farewell but he/she is too unlucky 11:16 so deep 11:16 deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. 11:16 cant wait for Zelnite's GQ 11:16 GGC* 11:16 yao strikes again 11:16 yap* 11:17 can 11:17 yap and ao? 11:17 trojan verse strikes again 11:17 * D Man o3o runs 11:17 >Zelnite GQ 11:17 trojan verse is on loose 11:17 HD Jewel Ghost art (Y) 11:17 holy-- 11:17 that'll be remarkable 11:17 you have one god damn job yap 11:17 Lin's permanent avatar?! 11:17 ONE 11:17 "It is because flowers wilt that they are beautiful." 11:17 dis too nice 11:18 yap 11:18 what stage are you on collos? 11:18 59 11:18 okay I have a request 11:18 set up avant lead with Purgatory verse and most bravest blade as sphere 11:18 (y) 11:18 11:19 ok 11:19 if i lose friends, will i get compensation? 11:19 e-e-errr.... 11:19 I'm broke atm 11:19 HMMM I WONDER WHY?! 11:19 hmm.. I wonder why... 11:20 * D Man o3o looks at Verses's copy of No Man's Sky 11:20 I-I-I-I can explain... 11:20 verse 11:20 halp do 2 runs of SD, 14 Maya 11:20 tsk. 11:20 wot 11:20 in other words, request rejected. 11:20 * Rejiti slaps yap 11:20 rej pls 11:20 I'm doing paperworks atm 11:20 I'm not like you 11:21 I have a life c: 11:21 I AM A STRONG INDEPENDENT KITTEN 11:21 no one plays voidels 11:21 lol 11:21 ... 11:21 No you're not 11:21 >yap 11:21 >kitten 11:21 >strong 11:21 >Independent 11:21 I iz sad 11:21 ...wait why kitten 11:21 pls 11:21 as if I don't have a life 11:21 Bureaukitten 11:21 * Rejiti checks training 11:21 >yap 11:21 >not a cat 11:21 >weak 11:21 >dependent 11:21 >verse 11:21 >trojan 11:21 >yao 11:21 >br]eaking 11:21 >many more 11:21 rej 11:22 >Undying Flame Kulyuk 11:22 GDI ZEST 11:22 OH S-- 11:22 * Verses333 murders zest 11:22 so 11:22 so lazy to update BFJP :c 11:22 should I even play BF anymore 11:22 nah go to PoGO 11:22 I can't play PoGO in camp 11:22 blanket ban 11:22 no pokestops? 11:23 * Verses333 looks at 50$ no man's sky 11:23 436 gems left... 11:23 I regret every moment I won this game 11:23 im never gonna spend them again... 11:23 sure yap 11:23 BULL CRAP 11:23 until you did the same thing with rayla's gate 11:23 zest no 11:23 THAT IS CRAP 11:24 i-i-i-i got it from... uh... FROM MY UNCLE. 11:24 yeah rit 11:24 Uncle Grahdens? 11:24 sugar daddy 11:24 you misspelled Uncle 11:24 so zest 11:24 yap said 11:24 yes? 11:24 "I don't want zero" 11:24 to farm gems in BF 11:24 >summonos for zero 11:24 or play something else 11:24 4 summons 11:24 he did that for collection 11:24 >summonos 11:24 oh 11:25 dominoes 11:25 oh noes 11:25 ugh 11:25 >I'm not gonna buy gems at JP 11:25 nice spanish 11:25 getting that feeling I will regret playing BF 11:25 >buy gems 11:25 again 11:25 also verse i lied to you im stage 52 11:25 Yap I find that offending 11:25 Zenia OE or riot 11:25 i'm doing Endless corridor with a different squad 11:25 yap 11:26 the moment you said you're above 55 I doubt it 11:26 :c 11:26 how could you 11:26 Juno lead, Ark friend, Ensa, Zero, Felice & Pinku 11:26 Obviously no in Spanish is 11:26 .... 11:26 so yap 11:26 bcoz you're yap c: 11:26 No. 11:26 sup, Serra 11:26 ready to drain those gems when 3x ABP is out? 11:26 sup, Lighrt 11:26 sup 11:26 so 11:26 oh yap will get his second pingu orb soon 11:27 when is omni zenia coming out? 11:27 Soon™ 11:27 IM not READY 11:27 @Zest 11:27 when is maxwell 7* 11:27 never. 11:27 the answer for every "when is something coming out" question 11:27 its now x star --> Omni 11:27 Soon 11:27 hopefully this month. but if she's not coming out in late August, then Sept 11:27 Soon 11:27 mich u english? 11:27 Omni Maxwell 11:27 Soon™ 11:27 OE Zenia is gonna be late late August or Early/Mid September 11:27 disclaimer: actual date may vary 11:27 will be BalancedTM 11:27 oh 11:27 ok 11:28 so mich 11:28 zelnite and rize art is delayed? 11:28 there was never any art pl0x 11:28 sigh 11:28 today in PoHO 11:28 PoGO* 11:28 Pokemon HO 11:29 huehuehue 11:29 inb4 it got released on next nico nico 11:29 Growlithes intensifies 11:29 >PoHO 11:29 yap pls 11:29 anyone got banned for spoofing already? 11:30 growlithe is so cute 11:30 so verse 11:30 yeh 11:31 it was miririri who gave me that VN 11:31 sup, Ant 11:31 Doing Endless, you know 11:31 Nothing new 11:31 ah 11:31 I summoned Rengaku though 11:31 So Yay 11:31 miriri have a good sense :^) 11:31 coming soon to FFBE JP 11:31 Maxwell Trial 11:32 verse 11:32 look at that 11:32 http://i.imgur.com/ZSZDxWG.png 11:35 Yo! 11:35 Maxwell is coming as a unit in FFBE x BF collab event! 11:36 but most likely, i won't be able to get her as a F2P 11:37 wishiwashiiiiii 11:37 oh crap 11:38 I love how people keep mistaking the wikia admin as the admin of mobile wikia lmao 11:39 wat 11:39 for mobile users 11:39 they though mobile wikia is the same as the main wikia 11:39 its amusing 11:40 It isnt? 11:40 Woah 11:40 mobile wikia and main wikia have 2 different developers 11:41 and they blame the contributors and editors when there are errors from the developer 11:41 waow verse 11:41 luto takes me 15 minutes 11:41 and for some reason I can even beat out a Noblesse wtf 11:41 Luto? 11:42 Its an Elsword thing 11:42 Huh 11:42 I need to get into this apparentlyy 11:42 how many guilds are there in total? 11:44 a lot 11:44 what's this 11:44 Sacrificed Weapon dropped to 15M? hohoho 11:45 Mew mew 11:45 sup, Ao 11:45 Mew! Hello 11:46 Hi Ao 11:46 @Everyone i'm currently doing Endless Corridor & i'm a grind for Theia 11:46 Mew... 11:46 I am... 11:46 Spending my merit points like no tomorrow 11:46 FOR RIZE 11:47 I am spending my merit points for nothing 11:49 theia? 11:49 Hi Adra 11:50 * ImaginationForger14 pets Adra 11:50 hai imagi 11:50 :3 11:50 feels so good....... 11:50 Thia? 11:51 Hmm hmmm hmmm. Mother of Sun, Moon, and Dawn. 11:51 Lem] 11:52 ... 11:53 ? 11:58 thia 11:58 Yap 12:00 Yap, what is your main job as the "Main Admin"? 12:00 hai 12:00 Hey Nick 12:00 heyo 12:00 what's thia? 12:01 @Nick, are you in main campus, btw? 12:01 i have no idea 12:01 ye Imagi 12:02 How much are you hoping for another #walangpasok for tomorrow? 12:02 A LOT 12:02 then again I don't want a make-up class.... 12:02 Hi Neon 12:02 I don't want saturday classes 12:03 hai nyon 12:03 We're nearing our end of term exams, so every day with no classes counts 12:04 i cant help but stare into the empty space in between arena and collos..... 12:04 It's annoying me, personally 12:05 And mocking me, since I didn't do much CA.... 12:05 Hi Nyami 12:05 hulloo 12:05 meanwhile for me i got K&K 12:05 hai nyami 12:06 * Adrastia fidgets around 12:06 o/ 12:06 * Agentstrauss stares at Adra 12:06 * Adrastia shivers 12:06 w-what???? 12:06 * ImaginationForger14 stands protectively in front of Adra 12:06 * ImaginationForger14 growls 12:06 * Agentstrauss keeps staring at Adras 12:06 Stop scaring him/her 12:07 * Agentstrauss prepares a knife 12:07 !! 12:07 * Agentstrauss goes to the kitchen to cook something again 12:07 .... 12:08 Nick, so many schools have no classes in Marikina, but only one in QC..... 12:09 Hello 12:09 double zelnite in Karma dungeon... luv it 12:10 hai venty 12:10 Hmm 12:10 oyo adras 12:10 Venty? 12:10 old name 12:10 people call him ventus 12:10 Cool 12:10 old name is Ventussius before i change into what am i now 12:10 Speaking of which, I am cold 12:10 but i get remided of something reeeaaallyy weird when someone says ventus. 12:10 * ImaginationForger14 brings out the kotatsu 2016 08 15